


Dream Catches, Nightmare Snares

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Dream bottoms, Dream is infatuated with Reader, Dream is manipulative, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dumb and twice as horny, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), How did you get that cream on your cheek reader?, M/M, Needy Dream, Nightmare is dominant and possessive, Nightmare is intrigued, Nigthmare and Dream fight over Reader, One Shot, Passive Nightmaretale Sans (Undertale), Reader can't keep it in his pants, Reader has made a grave mistake, Reader is a himbo jock bro, Reader is male, Reader makes pancakes with Dream, Reader plays cards with Nightmare, Reader takes things in stride, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is a fic of self indulgence, Will Reader make it out alive or worse- will he acquire two god-like boyfriends, Written for Moistboy420 aka coolcowboycody, mild dubious consent, nightmare is an asshole, reader is a switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: You're not superstitious in the slightest; you just really like the aesthetic of that dreamcatcher you found in that old antique shop. And yet, the words of the antique shop owner ring in your ears.“I see your mind is set and I relinquish it into your care. A word of caution, lad; if you leave it up on a full moon, I cannot guarantee your safety.”But that's ridiculous. There's no way this dreamcatcher can bring you any real harm... right?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 205





	Dream Catches, Nightmare Snares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoistBoy420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistBoy420/gifts).



> This was outlined by and written for MoistBoy420, also known as the incredibly talented artist, coolcowboycody, and let me tell you, this was SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE.  
> Thank you so much for requesting this, Cody, I had a blast writing it!

No one would have thought you’d be the type to buy something like a dreamcatcher, but as you’d walked out of the antique store with a gorgeous one in your possession, you honestly didn’t care what anyone thought.

No, you didn’t believe in magic, nor were you superstitious and you _certainly_ didn’t buy the cryptic warnings the shop lady had given you as she tried to dissuade you from buying the thing...

_“You’ll be attracting unwanted attention, if you take this home with you.”_

_“This is no ordinary dreamcatcher.”_

_“I see your mind is set and I relinquish it into your care. A word of caution, lad; if you leave it up on a full moon, I cannot guarantee your safety.”_

“What? Am I gonna turn into a werewolf?” You half-chuckled to yourself as you hung it up in your bedroom window, feeling pleased at how it filled the empty space. 

The golden and ivory threads spiderwebbed into a brilliant sun-like pattern in the hoop and soft, warm ivory feathers hung gracefully from the hoop, casting a shadow to the ground-

A shadow in the shape of a crescent moon….

“Huh… That’s so fucking cool, holy shit!”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

That night as you flopped into bed, you yawned vociferously. You’d really put yourself through a hard workout, and you were ready for some downtime.

Closing your eyes, you absently glanced over to the dreamcatcher in your window and noticed the growing moon in the sky. 

_Why would it matter if I left the dreamcatcher up during a full moon?_

You banished the thought from your mind before feeling yourself sink into the comfort of your bed.

It didn’t take long for your REM to kick in. The usual bullshit dreams started. Random images and strange scenarios fluttered by… but then your dream began to take on a life of its own.

You had fallen through the floor of some building when two brightly colored wings sprouted from your back, and gravity pushed you into a brilliant sky. It was so vivid that you thought you could taste the air and you laughed; reveling in the feeling of freedom.

Finally, you came back to the ground, settling yourself before a huge, lush forest. Folding your wings, you entered the realm of trees, feeling alert and peaceful.

The hair on the back of your neck prickled, and you spun around to see who was behind you.

Huh. No one was there.

“Hello?” You called out curiously. Silence was your only reply and you shrugged it off.

You woke up feeling refreshed, the memory of the dream still lingering in your mind. It had been so long since you’d had a flying dream. They were some of your favorite types of dreams and you felt light as you got ready for work.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

There it was _again;_ that strange prickling over the back of your neck.

You turned to look, half-expecting to see someone there and feeling an unbearable anger at yourself when it turned out to be _nothing once more_.

  
  


What the fuck _was_ this? You hadn’t had this degree of anxiety since you were a kid worrying about the _boogeyman_.

It had been about a week since you’d gone to the shop, and all that week, you’d had the best sleep you could remember ever having. 

However…

Every time you were alone in a moment of silence, you’d get the impression that you were being… watched. Unnerved, you went out for an evening jog, trying to quell your anxiety. But even as you came back home, the feeling returned and you scowled.

Quickly, you took off your shirt, flinging the wet article towards the laundry room. Grabbing a banana from the counter, you munched it quickly while you turned the water on for the shower. Sweat trickled down your spine, and you felt that same nervous itch.

_(Y/N), you cut that out. There’s nothing behind you, alright?_

IF you had decided to turn around, you wouldn’t have seen anyone… but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a _presence_ there, hovering beyond your veil of reality.

Bright, golden eyes watched you with longing, tracing the planes of your body.

They came closer, and even though they were unable to touch you physically, they ran their incorporeal hands over your body anyways, tenderly brushing against your shoulders and running their fingers through your hair.

You shivered as you felt a chill and, ignorant of your invisible audience, you stepped out of their reach and into the warm shower. 

It didn’t help, because the chill seemed to follow you _into_ the shower.

That same feeling as though there was _someone with you_ lingered at the back of your mind and you stoically washed your hair and scrubbed your body down, ignoring your gut.

“Fuck’s sake, _chill._ ” You grumbled out loud to yourself.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

As you finally settled into your room to get ready for bed, you glanced over your shoulder at the dreamcatcher in the window.

You blinked before squinting, moving closer, wondering if your eyes were playing tricks on you.

_Did it… change color?_

The dreamcatcher caught the moonlight in such a way as to make it shimmer like silver as opposed to the golden tones it had been before. The delicate feathers, once pure, snowy white and speckled rosy and amber tones were now jet black, gleaming with violet and indigo lights.

“... I must be more tired than I thought.” You muttered, ignoring the pit in your stomach as you tried to go to sleep.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_A chill wind sweeping through your hair was the first thing you noticed, followed by a cold smell, like moss or running water._

_Your eyes began to adjust to the darkness and you stifled a sensation of fear as you looked down at your feet. A seemingly endless abyss stretched out before you. The urge to back away was overwhelming and yet, your limbs were completely frozen, unlike your other dreams where you had complete freedom of movement._

_Instead of focusing on your limbs, you cast your gaze to the opposite side of the abyss. Your heart pulsed loudly in your chest as you made out a dark silhouette. They were watching you…_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

A bitter taste, like apple seeds, filled Nightmare’s mouth as he gazed at the human who stood at the other side of the gap. For a whole week, he’d felt the immeasurable allure to this pathetic idiot, and he’d been able to resist it, leaving Dream to investigate.

But tonight… he couldn’t help himself. Dream had been _simpering_ over this imbecile for days and Nightmare persuaded himself that he needed to scope out this potential threat. 

Humans were dangerous, and the fact that this human had somehow gotten his hands on the relic was strange.

Nightmare carefully masked his expression as his socket began to glow with power. It was time for a more _intimate_ look…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You felt yourself grow dizzy, almost sick as the scene around you suddenly warped; twisting and rearranging itself out of your control.

In a bid to cling to solid ground, you fell to your knees, gasping for breath.

The feeling of nausea faded and your vision cleared, revealing your elegant surroundings… However, your environment took a backseat to the pair of feet that stood before your eyes, capturing your attention instantly.

They belonged to the dark, nebulous figure that had gazed at you from the other side of the abyss.

You gawked at him, feeling your heart drop into your stomach.

“Wh-who are you?”

As far as you could tell, he was a skeleton, but not like _any_ skeleton you’d ever seen. (Not that you’d ever seen a real skeleton up close and personal but that’s besides the point).

His bones were black, and they seemed to drip with a tar-like essence that gleamed turquoise under the sparse light. 

A pale aquamarine light illuminated his left socket, strongly resembling an eye and to your horror, his right socket was completely overrun by the thick, murky substance that covered his entire body.

As you stared at him, he shifted and you scrambled to your feet in a blind panic.

“Oh _please_.” His voice dripped with sarcasm, “There’s no need for such theatrics.”

“I… you’re not going to… hurt me?”

The skeleton snorted, his smile stretching wide like a crescent moon.

“Little Human, if I had wanted to hurt you, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“I... “ You swallowed, looking around for a door, a window, _anything_. 

You appeared to be in some sort of very dimly lit office, or a sitting room…. And there was _no_ visible way to escape.

Excellent. Just fantastic.

You looked back at the skeleton and crossed your arms in discomfort. 

“Ok… so, why ARE we having this conversation?”

“You’re awfully rude. Although I wouldn’t expect anything less from a _human_.” The skeleton sneered.

_Man, this is a fucking weird dream. Probably the price for having so many good dreams in a row. Nothing to do but roll with it._

“Look, I’m sorry. Why don’t we start over?” You grinned awkwardly and held out your hand.

“My name’s (Y/N). And yours?”

He regarded your outstretched hand like it was a piece of trash before looking back up at you.

“I’m called Nightmare.”

“I- really? That’s…I mean, that’s a cool name, heh.” You shut your mouth, sweating as he narrowed his gaze at you. 

_I need to **not** piss this guy off. _

He seemed to excuse your blunder as he gestured “Why don’t you take a seat?”

There was a large, beautifully carved desk that you hadn’t noticed in the corner and the skeleton walked around it to sit in a very stately, cushioned chair, resting his elbows on the desk as he clasped his phalanges together and regarded you pensively.

You cautiously sat down in the opposite, much less comfortable chair, feeling out of your element and insignificant.

“So… now what?”

Your host settled back, his gaze scalding you.

It was difficult not to squirm under his piercing eye. Really, this whole dream was unsettling, but there was something about his expression that made you feel sweaty.

“Perhaps I should apologize as well.” Nightmare’s smooth voice broke your anxiety, and you watched as he reached into some drawers, pulling out two tumblers and a bottle.

“It’s just been a very long time since I’ve entertained a guest, human or otherwise.” Nightmare’s admittance was followed by the loud sound of a cork being popped and a spicy scent, like apples and cinnamon, filled the air.

_I’m about to share a drink with a goopy skeleton. What kind of trip am I on?_

He poured the contents of the bottle into each glass. You nearly jumped when a shadowy tendril snaked out from behind Nightmare and delicately pushed the glass towards you.

“Why don’t we have a drink, maybe play a game while you’re here?” Nightmare invited you, his crescent smile turning into a competitive smirk.

“Do you like cards?”

“I, uh, sure?” You replied thickly, narrowly dodging the urge to blurt something like _“I’ve been known to play some mean old maid.”_

He made a strange, noncommittal sound as he insistently pushed the glass towards you and you took the cup, stifling a girly screech when the ghostly tendril that had been around the stem of the glass slithered away. You could have sworn his mouth quirked into a smile at your barely restrained reaction and he chuckled as he took a sip from his own glass.

Your shoulders prickled with humiliation and you found your teeth clenching slightly.

While he opened another drawer and pulled out a deck of cards, you took a huffy taste of the drink in hand.

To your surprise, it was the best tasting wine you’d ever had and you quickly set the glass back down in surprise.

_Holy fuck, it’s as sweet as juice. I need to be careful._ You thought to yourself, humming in approval.

Nightmare shuffled the cards, watching you from the corner of his socket as you cleared your throat awkwardly.

“So… what are we playing?”

“I believe you humans call it ‘Shanghai’. Are you familiar with it?”

“A little.” You replied aloofly. You HAD played shanghai before, and you rocked at it. 

This fucker might have given you a few spooks, but he wasn’t going to beat you at this game. 

_No fucking way._

You resisted the urge to grin at him, taking another sip of your wine and- wait.

What the hell? You’d… already downed the whole thing…

_…It’s just one glass. I’m sure it’s fine. It doesn’t taste very strong anyways._

Nightmare had dealt the cards; he looked at you with a smirk, refilling your glass as he extended his hand graciously towards you.

“Shall we begin?”

You peered at your cards, choosing your words cautiously.

“Should we, like, flip a coin or something to see who goes first?”

“That won’t be necessary. You can make the first move.” Nightmare replied with a dismissive wave of his-

…

That wasn’t his hand

Did he _really_ have tentacles? Is that what that tendril had been that pushed the glass to you initially?

You felt your skin crawl at the thought and hurriedly looked back to your cards, biting your lip as you considered your options.

The cards you’d been dealt weren’t great, but you felt confident you could turn it around, and you took another sip as you made your first play.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“Looks like I win.” Nightmare smirked at the huge pile of cards in your hands. His own empty hands were neatly tucked against his chest as he crossed his arms with triumph.

You were staring dumbly at the stack of cards in your hands, almost feeling whiplash from how quickly you’d been beaten.

“I want a rematch!”

“Oh?” Nightmare asked you with a bored tone. 

“Yeah, that was just a warm up!” You puffed your chest, trying to ignore your sudden anxiety and Nightmare chuckled as he leaned back and sipped his wine.

“Very well, Human.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You were getting tired of losing. Nightmare had beaten you at every turn, and you scowled as he sanctimoniously refilled your glass after every loss you suffered.

It was Nightmare’s turn, on the fifth round, and he was taking his sweet time as he considered the cards in his deck.

“Stop stalling and go down already!” You grumbled, tapping your deck impatiently against the table as you slouched in your chair.

“Hmm, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Nightmare replied in an absent tone, never once looking up at you, not even when you sputtered and gave a mocking laugh.

“That’s real funny, wise guy, you don’t even have the parts for that!”

“If you say so.” 

Nightmare did look up at you this time and he made sure you were looking as he picked up his glass and took a very slow and purposeful drink of his glass-

You stopped, your eyes growing wide with disbelief as he opened his mouth and licked his teeth with a ghostly aquamarine tongue.

He gave you a shit eating grin as he smugly replied, “Your turn.”

Flustered, you drew your eyes back to the cards in your hands, muttering under your breath.

“What was that?”

“I said it’s been so long since I actually played against someone who didn’t suck ass.” you chuckled. “I’m still gonna beat you, one of these rounds, but holy shit, you’re not bad.”

It was probably a trick of the light, but you thought you caught a temporary teal flush over Nightmare’s zygomatic bones.

His expression never changed as he queried, “Do you have many friends you play with?”

“Eh, I’m not super popular, but I’ve got a few good buds. How about you?”

Nightmare considered the question, looking up at you with a hooded gaze.

“That depends on your definition of friendship. Are you asking me about the people I play cards with?”

“I… guess?” You blinked stupidly and grinned as he shrugged.

“Then, yes, I have a few “good buds” as you so eloquently put it.”

“Heheh, yeah, I’m _real_ good with words.” You snorted.

That actually got a chuckle out of Nightmare as he observed your glass, already almost empty. “You certainly have a _real_ thirst.”

“Listen. You never said shit when you were refilling my glass; you should have known to cut me off with wine this _delicious_! Where the fuck did you buy it anyways? I mean, I know this is a fucking dream, but for the sake of the conversation, let’s pretend this is real. Where do you get this nectar of the gods, Nightmare?”

“Hmmm, well, in that case, I’ll let you in on my secret; I actually make my own.”

“No shit! A fucking decent card player and a wine maker. Wine brewer. Fuck. What the fuck do you call someone who makes their own wine?”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Nightmare stared at you quizzically as you made the worst play yet in this round. Well, inwardly, he was quizzical. To your own eyes, he was staring at you with that same placid stare from before.

So far, he had not once felt any sort of intention of harm, not even when you’d initially scrambled to your feet in panic. No, that had been a reflex on your part, and although you were cautious, you hadn’t made a single move to try to harm him.

In fact, you weren’t even trying to get away. Aside from the cursory glance around his office, you hadn’t made threats or tried to escape. You were sitting across from him, joking, laughing, willingly playing the game.

The more relaxed you became, the brighter your soul seemed to shimmer, with a warmth that left Nightmare perplexed. 

You were warm, it was true, but you lacked something. Whether that was intelligence, survival instincts or a combination of the two, Nightmare didn’t bother dwelling on it.

Overall, he couldn’t even remotely consider you a threat so he relaxed, listening as you rambled inanely.

Honestly, he could see why Dream liked you. 

_It irked him._

Nightmare shifted as you picked up your empty glass and gave him a goofy grin.

“Just one more? I promise I’ll behave.”

Nightmare chuckled and reached for the glass, brushing against your fingers with his phalanges as he did so.

You didn’t even jerk back from the touch, just giving a disappointed huff when you finally finished the last round.

“... maybe I actually suck.”

“I certainly hope so.”

You sputtered and coughed, looking at him as you swore, “Fuck, that’s the second time you’ve gotten me! Don’t tell me you got the hots for me, man, we just met! Although… This is just a dream, I guess anything’s possible, right?” 

Nightmare couldn’t help giving a bark of laughter, his shoulders shaking as he gave you an amused grin.

“You’re truly amusing, Human. I can see why my brother likes you so much…” 

He could see the confusion in your face as your mouth scrunched, your eyebrows knitting while you squinted.

“Huh? What brother-” 

Nightmare took delight in the way you jolted as he teleported from his side of the desk to yours, catching you off-guard when he gently took and held your hand with a tentacle.

“Shockingly, it was a genuine pleasure having you in my home. I do hope I’ll see you again… but I think it’s time you woke up.”

Your skin broke out in goosebumps as he bent and pressed his mouth to your hand in a kiss.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_Holy shit. What was that all about?_

Your throat tightened slightly as you opened your eyes to daylight streaming in your room. You could recall your dream with perfect clarity, and your eyes flickered to the dreamcatcher in your window. It was back to the gorgeous gold and white colors from before.

You furrowed your brow as you blinked a few times, trying to make sure that, yes, you were awake, and no, your eyes weren’t playing tricks on you.

You grumbled as you rolled over, reaching to hug the pillow that you slept next to.

It was warm, but… oddly, not soft. Sharp and angled, and it smelled like apples. You gave a confused grunt and the pillow snuggled back into you-

Your eyes flew open and it was then you realized that you were not, in fact, hugging your pillow.

_What the fuck, am I still dreaming?_

But the more you blinked, the more you realized that no, you weren’t dreaming; this was real.

_Your pillow was actually a skeleton._

A skeleton who was… sleeping? Their sockets were closed- _normal skeletons can’t do that, can they-_ and wait, why was your arm still wrapped around them?!

You jerked back and the skeleton’s sockets flew open as he woke up with a yelp, nearly tumbling from the bed.

You reached out, grabbing a hold of him before he made a painful landing, even as your voice burst forth with incredulous tones.

“Dude, what the- _Who the fuck are you?_!”

Abashed, the skeleton climbed out from your bed and dusted himself off nervously. He looked at you with a soft smile, the lights in his sockets soft and oddly gentle as he spoke with a melodic voice.

“Oh Stars, this is embarrassing. I had hoped to meet you in a more dignified way. I’m the Guardian of Hope, but you can call me Dream. I apologize for intruding on your personal space, but I’ve been watching over your sleep this past week, and last night, I was barred from entering your dreams. I didn’t know what was going on, and I was so concerned, I… it just seemed like the right thing to at least make sure your body was safe.”

Your sleep-addled brain was moving at the speed of a snail.

“I- HUH?”

Dream tilted his skull at you, a yellow-tinted flush dusting over his zygomatic bones as he giggled.

“I know it must sound confusing-”

“It sounds absolutely batshit crazy.” 

“I know, but I can prove the truth of my words! Remember the night before when you were dreaming that you were flying?” 

You nodded and Dream went on to describe what you’d seen with impeccable accuracy and you began to open and close your mouth like a cretin as the gentle skeleton continued to recount the other dreams you’d had with increasing detail. Your face scrunched and you finally held up a hand.

“Ok, hold on a moment.”

He paused and you rubbed your temples as you finally realized why you weren’t running away screaming from him.

He reminded you, in a very vague way, of the skeleton from your dream. The goopy bastard that you’d played Shanghai with.

“You said you couldn’t access my dream last night… any idea why?”

“I… I assumed it was because of my brother, Nightmare.”

Your eyes widened and you exclaimed, “That guy is your _brother_?”

Dream’s expression became worried and he clasped his hands together with an anxious air as he exclaimed, “Did he hurt you?! Oh my stars, I’m so sorry, I-”

“Hey, nothing happened! We played cards and drank. That was it. I honestly just thought it was a really weird dream.” You added as you finally got up.

“... He… didn’t hurt you?” Dream looked at you in disbelief and you shrugged as you thought back to the strange, goopy skeleton.

“Naw. He did scare the shit out of me at first. But then again, so did you just now.”

You chuckled a little, but Dream reacted strongly as he blushed bright golden, his sockets squinting in shame.

“I, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you… I’m glad he left you unscathed this time, but I won’t give him another chance to hurt you! I’ll protect you even if it costs me my life!”

You blinked as Dream’s words escalated, his stance becoming exaggerated as he put a hand over his chest while he pledged his protection over you.

There was an awkward silence as you tried to formulate a response to the passionate vow Dream had just made.

“Uh, I…would you like some breakfast? Because I’m honestly starving and I guess I should thank you for the really awesome dreams I’ve had lately. Do you, um, like pancakes?”

“Oh, you don’t need to thank me- wait did you say ‘pancakes’?” 

“Yup! C’mon, dude, the kitchen’s over here.”

“O-ok!” Dream followed you from the bedroom, and you noticed that he seemed to… be really at ease in your house. _As if he’d already been there a few times before-_

You shrugged it off, determined to get a decent cup of coffee before you tried making any serious conversation.

Setting your coffee maker up, you turned to the cabinets and pulled out the usual stuff for pancakes. 

“C-can I help?” Dream asked, in an almost timid voice.

“Yeah, sure, dude. Can you grab the milk and butter from the fridge?”

Dream nodded eagerly, and you almost chuckled at how excited he seemed.

“You uh, must really like pancakes, huh?”

“Yeah! It’s been a while since I’ve had them.” Dream’s voice was wistful as he put his haul on the counter. He grabbed a measuring cup for you, and you let him stir the pancake mix and milk while you got the pan ready.

“Alright, while I get these cooked and flipped, do you wanna set the table?” 

“Of course!”

Dream turned to your cabinets and rummaged through them until he found the one with the plates. He paused and felt his zygomatic bones flush with embarrassment as he gazed up at the plates, which were just out of his reach. He discreetly looked over his shoulder at you, making sure your attention was fixated on the pancakes before he looked back to try and reach for the plates, standing on his very tip-toes. No matter how much he stretched, he was just too _short-_

All of a sudden, he felt himself being raised up, and he was able to grab onto the plates he needed.

“Wha-” Dream twisted to look around, right into your grinning face.

“Heh, sorry, it just seemed like it was _my_ turn to make _you_ fly.” You chuckled, setting him back down gently before turning back to the pancakes on the stove top, completely missing the way Dream had lit up like a firefly, his sockets starry as he struggled to find proper words.

“Here, give me one of those plates.” 

Silence followed your request and you turned in confusion.

“Hey, why are you all yellow?”

“YES! I’M JUST FINE, THANKS!” Dream laughed far too loudly, gulping as you quirked your brows at his reaction.

“If you say so…” 

You weren’t convinced as you bent forward for a closer look. Heat seemed to be radiating from his bones, and you felt a measure of alarm.

“Oh my god, do you have a fever?” 

Dream went still as you brushed your hand against his forehead.

He was quite warm to the touch and you set everything aside as you took the plates from him. “Holy shit, dude, are you feeling ok?”

Words continued to elude Dream as you took his hand in yours, feeling his bones softly.

“Look, I don’t know a thing about magic skeletons, is this normal? Are you really ok? You’re not going to die on me, are you? That would be really awkward to try to explain to the ambulance.”

“N-no, no, I’m very ok! I just, heh, I uh- um, do you need help making that whipped cream, or-?” Dream took a step back as he avoided your question. 

Distracted, you let him go as you grumbled, “Shoot, yeah, I nearly forgot about that, let me-”

You grabbed a bowl and whisk, turning back to watch Dream struggle with opening the carton for the heavy whipping cream.

His mouth opened slightly and your eyes fixated on his tongue poking out in concentration before he eventually gave up. With a grin, you shook your head, man, it was like he'd never seen a carton of cream before.

“Heh, it’s ok, let me show you-”

Your eyes nearly bugged out of your head as Dream raised his hand and a glowing dagger just appeared in his grasp.

You didn’t even have time to react as Dream expertly swiped the blade across the top of the carton, cutting it clean off without spilling _any_ of the cream. 

“There! I got it open!” Dream grinned cheerfully as the dagger dissipated from his grip. “... is something wrong, (Y/N)?” He asked, confused as you gaped at him. 

Words seemed impossible as you motioned to speak several times without actually saying anything, your heart hammering in your chest. _Nothing_ about Dream had even hinted that he was dangerous, and here you were making pancakes with him in your own home. If the mood struck him, he could probably take your entire head off your neck without much effort… if he could reach-

You averted your eyes, awkwardly laughing as you tried to play off your awe and fear.

“I, uh… no. Everything’s completely normal and I’m definitely very ok with your method of opening cartons of cream. Let’s… let’s just continue-” You held out the bowl and Dream carefully poured the contents of the ruined container inside.

You set to work at whisking, still red as Dream watched you.

“That’s really how you make whipped cream?”

“Yup! It’ll just take a few minutes, heh.” 

There was an awkward silence that followed, broken only by the sounds of the whisk hitting the bowl and splashing through the heavy liquid.

You glanced up to see Dream gazing at you with an intense expression you didn’t understand.

In fact, you couldn’t help but be reminded of the way Nightmare had looked at you, towards the end of your dream last night.

_He did say they were brothers…_

You recalled the way Nightmare kept touching you, and a hot feeling bubbled up in your stomach.

The cream was beginning to get stiff and you rolled your shoulders as you set the bowl down, trying to ignore how hot you suddenly felt as you licked your lips.

“Want to make it vanilla-flavored whipped cream?”

“Sure!” Dream grinned and he watched as you carefully stirred vanilla and powdered sugar into the mix. You stirred it up a little more before making a move to lick the spoon as was your habit. 

However, you paused as you looked over at Dream. His big bright sockets were on the spoon and he seemed to be drooling a little. 

With the knowledge that he could possibly disembowel you if he got upset, you decided to offer him the first taste.

“Do you, uh, wanna lick the spoon?”

“Oh yes, please!” Dream nodded furiously, taking the spoon from you with avid joy.

You watched with utter fascination as he opened his mouth. A translucent yellow tongue swiped over the spoon and his sockets squinted with relish.

“Mmmm so _good_!” Dream cooed happily as you tore your eyes away from him, setting the bowl next to the pancakes.

_How the fuck is he able to have a tongue_ \- you froze, as a memory from the night before struck you. 

_Nightmare grinning at you as he took a sip of his wine before showing off a glowing tongue that slid ravenously across his teeth-_

“Ah, (Y/N)?”

Dream’s voice tugged your attention right back to him, and you turned, only to find yourself practically nose-to-nose (nasal cavity?) with him. His bright, starry eyelights seemed to be focused on your cheek.

“What, something between my teeth?” You nervously joked. 

“No, it’s just a spot of cream on your cheek. Here, I can wipe it off for you-”

You went completely rigid with shock as Dream leaned in close and delicately swept the cream off your cheek with his tongue.

A warm, pleasant tingling sensation was left on your skin as Dream drew back, his eyes slightly hazy as he murmured, “There, all clean now.”

A melody rang out very suddenly, as well as a vibrating noise. It caught both you AND Dream off guard, and as the skeleton yelped and jerked forward almost into your arms. You caught him, and it hit you that the noise was a ringtone.

You flushed as you set Dream back on his feet, trying to forget how _good_ his tongue had felt-

“Dude, sounds like your phone’s blowing up.” You blurted stupidly.

“I, heh, yeah, let me, um.” Dream fumbled for his pocket and pulled out a strange looking phone, stepping back as he answered.

You gave him as much privacy as you could, dishing up the rest of the pancakes while he spoke, and you caught a few words.

“Can’t this wait-... Yeah, I understand.”

He hung up, and you looked at him with concern.

“Everything ok, Dream?”

You didn’t know him, but something about the way he looked so crestfallen made you worry for him. His previously excited expression had melted into frustration and embarrassment.

“(Y/N), I’m so sorry, I really wanted to have pancakes with you, but-”

“Let me guess, is it, like, Guardian duties?” You tilted your head curiously.

Dream gave you a look that made you feel incredibly smart as he nodded. 

“I have to go, but… can I come back for the pancakes?”

“Yeah, dude, that’s, uh, that’s totally ok. I’ll set them out for you, in case I’m not home when you come back.”

“Thank you so much! I’ll be back as soon as I can!”

Dream turned, but then he hesitated.

“Dream? Are you- OOF!” 

Your words were cut off as Dream rushed to you, hugging you tightly.

“B-bye, (Y/N)!” 

His sockets flashed and a spiraling vortex opened up beneath him, which he seamlessly dropped into.

You blinked, and you felt your cheeks heat up. Aww…. he really _was_ a cutie.

After setting a plate up for yourself, you fixed a plate for Dream as well, just in case he came back.

You grabbed a mug from your counter and gave a goofy chuckle as you recalled looking over at Dream to see him standing on his tip-toes to reach the plates. He had looked so adorable… and then he had brutally dismantled the carton of cream with a dagger.

Settling down at the kitchen table, you took a moment to process everything. Your coffee was finally cool enough for you to drink, so you picked up the mug and sipped it slowly, feeling the caffeine perk through your mood as you leaned back in your chair and gave a sigh.

“Alone at last.” You murmured, reaching for the bowl of heavy whipping cream.

You were not, in fact, alone as you supposed. 

This was proven when the cream was snatched from your reach by a gelatinous tendril, drawing your attention to the dark skeleton that was sitting in front of Dream’s plate of pancakes.

An embarrassingly high-pitched shriek left your throat.

“Nice to see you again too.” Nightmare intoned as he picked up a fork, looking at you with a smirk, “You really shouldn’t have gone to the trouble.”

He took a huge bite of the stack of pancakes and you finally managed to speak.

“I- you’re… you’re _real_.”

Nightmare looked up at you as though you were some sort of disgusting amoeba. 

“An astute observation. I’m beginning to suspect your bluster last night was just that; _bluster_.”

“Listen, you just _literally_ appeared out of nowhere, I have a right to be disgruntled-” 

You paused as Nightmare took another enormous bite of the pancakes and your ADHD got the better of you as you demanded, “How about you slow down on those, geezus, they’re not even for you-”

“Ah yes… you made them for my _brother_.” Nightmare replied as he easily inhaled the rest of the pancakes.

You winced, thinking about what a stomach ache Nightmare would have, until your brain caught up with you and you remembered that he was a skeleton. 

_How the fuck does eating work for him, I’m so confused._

Thinking back to Dream’s warnings about Nightmare, you recalled how Dream hadn’t _looked_ dangerous, and yet, he’d proven that he could be if he wanted to.

Was Nightmare really as dangerous as Dream claimed? After all, he hadn’t done anything to you back when you were playing cards with him.

“I see you have a lot on your mind. Why don’t we sit somewhere more comfortable?” 

Nightmare’s voice broke through your thoughts and you blinked at him stupidly.

_Had he really just offered you a seat in your own house?_

“I- sure. Yeah. Fuck, I do have questions.” You muttered, abandoning your plate of pancakes as you showed Nightmare to the living-room, rubbing your temples as you sat down.

The realization that Nightmare sat _right_ next to you hit you instantly as Nightmare leaned back, unconcerned about the lack of space between the two of you as he looked over at you with a neutral expression.

“What do you wish to know?”

“I- for starters, why the hell did Dream seem so concerned that you were with me last night? He vowed to _protect_ me from you… why would he do that?”

A velvety laugh left Nightmare’s ribcage as he shrugged, stretching his arms out across the couch… and consequently putting one of them nearly across your shoulder. You would have said something, but he cut you off, grinning as he spoke.

“Who knows why my brother does anything. He has his own ideals that he upholds.”

“But he said you were dangerous.”

Nightmare fixed you with a thoughtful stare as he replied, “And so I am… just as Dream himself is dangerous. You noticed it, did you not?”

You opened your mouth, and then closed it as you realized he was right.

Nightmare’s tentacles began to sprawl across the couch as he spoke, acting as though they had their own minds. One of the tentacles twined around your arm innocuously, and you felt a shiver go down your body as the tip tickled against your wrist.

“I, uh, also, what kind of monsters _are_ you guys? I mean, I’ve seen monsters around, but you guys seem _really_ different.” You tried to focus on your train of thought while gingerly untangling his tentacle from around your arm, only for it to twist over your thigh, causing a chill to go up your spine when it looped up towards your crotch. 

“Um, can you-”

“Isn’t that awfully _ignorant_ of you? Assuming that my brother and I _are_ monsters?”

“Ok, well, my mistake, I-” You were struggling with _two_ tentacles now, sweating at the implication that you were racist, and you failed to notice that Nightmare now really did have his arm over your shoulder, drawing you closer as he interrupted you yet again. 

“Any _other_ questions you want to ask?”

Heat was spreading across your body; you felt like a fly that was tangled in a web as Nightmare twined a third tentacle around your body, trapping you as he suddenly gripped your chin with his right hand and growled, “Because, frankly, I’m _done_ talking with you.”

There was absolutely nothing you could do when he pinned you against the couch, holding your face between his phalanges as he pressed his mouth against yours, cutting off your protests.

With every movement you made to kick him off, he just tangled you up more and more; his tentacles, playful and docile before, looped around you heavily and weighed your arms and legs down like gelatinous blocks of cement. 

The urge to open your mouth to yell at him was overridden by your efforts to keep him from slipping his tongue into your mouth, but when he began to grind his pelvis against your crotch, you couldn’t help the startled cry that burst from your lips. 

His tongue invaded your mouth and he hummed with pleasure when you whimpered in response, your anger giving way to helplessness. Nightmare swallowed every noise you made, briskly exploring your mouth with his tongue and giving a harsh chuckle as your tongue curled away from him as much as possible. 

As you struggled against him, you became acutely aware of his saliva, filling your mouth, and unwilling to swallow it, you tried spitting. The thick substance overflowed from your mouth and trickled down your face, running down your neck in cold trails. 

The thought crossed your mind to bite him, but you didn’t dare, not after the warnings Dream had given you. That didn’t stop you from trying to buck his body off yours; not your most brilliant move, considering he had tied himself to you with his slippery pseudo-limbs.

In fact, if your intention was to _discourage_ him, you failed miserably. Nightmare’s breath whooshed against your face as he gasped in response to your forceful thrusts before groaning deviously into your mouth. Pressing you down against the couch, the dark skeleton met every thrust of your hips with his own forceful gyration. 

You felt mortified when his tentacles stretched along your limbs towards your body; slipping beneath your clothes at various points and your breath quickened when you felt two of them slip under the band of your pants, stroking your thighs through your boxers. Already you could feel yourself growing stiff from the stimulation, and you couldn’t lie, it felt _amazing_. Fighting Nightmare was looking less and less appealing as you tentatively relaxed in his hold, stroking your tongue against his-

Nightmare drew back from the kiss, and you whined as you drew in a gulp of breath. Nightmare chuckled as he observed your hazy expression. 

“I’m sorry, did you want to stop?” 

This was your chance to say no, and the bastard ripped it from you as he slipped one of his tentacles beneath your underwear, teasing the sensitive tip of your cock with a feather-light touch.

“FUCK!” You blurted, your hips driving upwards into him as he withdrew his tentacle from your shorts, cruelly abandoning you.

“If you insist.”

Nightmare’s velvety tone was triumphant as he pushed you back down, capturing your mouth once more and tangling your tongue with his before trailing kisses over your chin and down your throat. 

The cool, wet feeling of his tentacles spread over your skin again as they resumed exploring underneath your clothes, stroking along your ribs and dipping down beneath the band of your jeans.

You groaned eagerly as you gave in; relaxing in his hold and arching into him as he continued to caress your body. A rumbling noise vibrated from his body, and you realized he was _purring_ as he pressed his face against the curve of your neck. Pleasure bloomed against your skin and you shivered under what had to be his tongue as he began to lave up behind your ear before catching your ear lobe with his teeth, sending goosebumps shivering down your arms.

Coherent thought had all but abandoned you, and maybe that’s why it took you so long to register Dream’s presence.

Either way, you _heard_ Dream before you saw him.

“(Y/N), I’m back, I-”

Your body jolted and you felt a rush of embarrassment as you finally escaped Nightmare and tried to scramble to your feet.

It didn’t take long for you to realize that it was too late to conceal anything from Dream. The bright skeleton was standing in the doorway, and you flushed with horror as you realized that he was physically _wounded_. There were scratches along his exposed bones, and his clothes were ragged and torn. It looked as though he’d been in a fight that had ended poorly for him.

His facial expression was mortified… and then it was angry when he turned towards his brother.

“Nightmare!” Dream hissed. 

Nightmare’s expression became incredibly smug, his smile pulling wide across his face as he sneered.

“Goodness, whatever _happened_ to you, Dream?”

Dream’s expression became unbearably sad and hurt, and your heart sagged in your chest as Dream seemed to take a breath, drawing back his shoulders and squaring his stance. 

“Nightmare, you’re _not_ welcome here.” The bright skeleton declared.

“On the contrary.” Nightmare’s voice dipped low, poisonous as he growled, “I was very much welcome, until _you_ showed up and spoiled everything- _as you always do_.”

Dream’s gaze flickered to you as he asked you in concern, “(Y/N), are you ok? Did he hurt you?”

“Oh please, I’m sure (Y/N) is just as upset at being _interrupted_ as I am.” Nightmare rolled his eyelight.

Dream refused to acknowledge Nightmare as he questioned you again, his voice wavering. “(Y/N), please, tell me if you’re ok!”

You started to nod, feeling utterly ashamed, and Dream seemed to sag with relief while he turned back to Nightmare, narrowing his gaze as he hissed, “Leave.”

Nightmare chuckled at the command. “Why? Who’s gonna make me?”

“I will if I have to!” Dream replied, his voice giving a low warble of exhaustion. 

Nightmare sneered, his socket widening while his eyelight shrank into a manic dot, “I’d like to see you _try_!” 

And to your shock, Nightmare lashed out, striking at Dream with one of his tentacles.

Dream ducked just in time, staggering slightly before curling into a defensive stance, throwing out his arms defensively as two shimmering daggers appeared in his hands.

“Wait, wait, WAIT-” Your voice went unheard as the two skeletons rushed at each other, engaging in an incredibly dangerous dance.

Your mouth fell open as you watched them fight, and the thought that they were _family_ seemed _laughable_.

Dream’s movements were swift and sure, even as it became obvious that his wounds were slowing him down, and you snapped out of your shock, determined to stop them from hurting each other _further_.

  
“HEY, WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY? BREAK IT UP _RIGHT NOW_!” You roared, grabbing two pillows and forcefully throwing them, smacking Nightmare right in the face and Dream across the back of the neck as you continued, your voice firm and loud.

“Nightmare, _you need to leave_.”

“Excuse me?” Nightmare hissed, and you swallowed as you watched his eyelight narrow to a slit, like the eye of a predator.

You stood firm, even as your heart shuddered.

“You heard me. I’m not putting up with fighting in my fucking house, got it?”

Nightmare cast a withering glance at Dream as he snarled, “This isn’t over.”

A dark mist surrounded Nightmare completely, and when it cleared, Nightmare was gone with it.

You turned your attention to Dream, wincing as you noticed how some of his wounds looked irritated.

“Oh my god, are you ok?” You took his hands in yours, and Dream flushed as he looked away shyly.

“Heh, y-yeah, I’ll be ok. I’m a slow healer, but- where are you taking me?”

“I’m gonna clean your wounds, these cuts look nasty on your arms.” You replied firmly, leading him to your bathroom.

“Oh, you really don’t have to, I’ll be fine-”

“Dream, just shut up and let me help you, please.”

Dream closed his mouth, and he followed you complacently.

As little time as you’d spent with him, something felt off. His eyelights were small and settled in his sockets, as opposed to the way they’d shimmered like stars that morning, and his expression was completely neutral, which just felt _wrong_.

You bit your lip, thinking back to that morning, and how cheerful and excited Dream had been to eat breakfast with you.

He was almost a completely different person as he stiffly sat on the closed toilet seat while you rummaged through your cabinets for your first aid kit.

“Did you like it?” Dream suddenly asked. 

You turned in surprise at him, confused.

“Like what?”

“You know… kissing Nightmare.” 

You winced.

“Oh my god. Dream, listen, I’m sorry you had to see that, I-”

“Did it feel good?” Dream asked softly, and he looked away, his skull flushed as he refused to look at you.

Guilt weighed down on you, and you shifted uncomfortably.

“I mean… it didn’t _not_ feel good, but, you know, kissing _generally_ feels good.” You swallowed as you knelt by Dream and took his hand, running a damp washcloth over his bones as you cleaned away dirt and… holy fuck, was that soot? Just what had Dream gotten into while you were…

You bit your lip, feeling even worse as you realized that you couldn’t even offer Dream his pancakes, because _Nightmare_ had eaten them.

A wet feeling on your arm made you look up and you saw soft yellow tears gathering at the corners of Dream’s sockets.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, am I being too rough?” You asked, worried as he shook his head.

“N-no, it doesn’t hurt, I’m just… being dumb.”

“I’m sorry Dream. I wish I could make it better. ” You muttered, almost under your breath, looking back down at his phalanges. They were so delicate and slender compared to your own hands and you gently wiped more soot away from them.

“...Could you… kiss it better?” 

“Huh?” You stopped short, unsure if you heard right.

“I, you said kissing feels good? So maybe… you could make it feel better by kissing it?”

You stopped short, looking up into hopeful golden eyes.

Swallowing, you shrugged as you nervously chuckled, “I mean… it’s just a saying, it won’t actually _do_ anything-”

Dream leaned down closer, his gaze on your mouth as he murmured, “I would greatly appreciate it…”

Your heart skipped slightly in your chest as Dream waited and you slowly pressed your lips to his fingers. A pale flush crept over his bones and you smiled a little at the spark in his sockets.

“How was that?”

“It was good! But... I think I need more.”

Hesitantly, you pressed another kiss against Dream’s ulna and radius before leaning up to kiss his shoulder. Growing bolder, you leaned up to kiss his cheek, except he turned towards you and your lips landed squarely on his mouth.

Instead of backing away, you held your breath and he pressed against you, prolonging the contact and giving a soft sigh.

When he pulled back, his eyelights were happy and warm. 

“That really does feel good… can I have another, please?”

_...It’s only kissing._

The errant thought ran through your mind as you slowly sat up before continuing the act of affection, feeling your heart pulse in your chest when he tilted his face to the side, deepening the kiss.

To your surprise, something soft and warm pressed against your lips, and you met Dream’s tongue with yours as he gave a soft moan.

You knew you were going too far, but you couldn’t help yourself as you met his tongue with yours.

A pleased whimper vibrated from his throat and you felt him reach out to clutch at your shirt, pulling you closer.

His tongue was curiously prodding at your teeth and under your tongue, and you allowed him to explore your mouth first before taking control, using your tongue to gently dominate the kiss. You freely ran your tongue over the curves and grooves of his teeth before sweeping it up to the roof of his mouth. 

_He tastes so sweet…_

Heat was spreading through your shoulders, and you could feel it radiating off him too, and a flashback to what had nearly happened on your couch a few minutes before suddenly slammed into you like a bucket of cold water.

Nightmare and Dream were obviously very powerful individuals, and they were both dangerous in their own way and _you had no idea what you were getting into._

Guilt and a sense of caution struck you like a hammer as you pulled back from Dream, gently untangling his grip from your shirt.

“Dream, we should stop.”

Dream’s expression went from excited and blissful to absolutely crushed, but he quickly shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I, heh, I don’t know what came over me, I-”

“No, no, it’s ok, I mean, heh, I really liked it.” You replied quickly, trying to salvage Dream’s feelings as you added, “I mean, god, I’m sorry, I’m just… Dream, it’s been a fucking confusing week. I didn’t think I’d be talking to a magical skeleton today, let alone kissing _two_ . I still have no idea who you and your brother really are, or where you guys even came from… I don’t have the slightest idea why the two of you took an interest in _me_.” 

Dream smiled brightly at you, his expression going soft as he gave a soft giggle.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I meant to explain more to you this morning, but, well… let me do so now.”

Dream’s expression became slightly distant as he slowly wove a strange story for you; a tree with dual glistening fruit and the tragic fall of his brother, who had once been a shimmering guardian, just as Dream himself was. 

“He no longer cares about anything except himself and spreading his misery across the AUs. It’s all I can do to keep him at bay sometimes.”

“I… do you fight him by yourself?” You couldn’t help asking, suddenly wondering if Dream’s disappearance had to do with Nightmare… although, that was hard to believe, since Nightmare had been with you-

“No, I’m not always alone. Soon after Nightmare became… corrupted, I met another guardian, who protects the multiverse. Together, we do what we can to preserve life and hope.” Dream smiled brightly as he added, “It hasn’t been easy, but I’m not going to give up! No matter what happens, I’m going to work to protect the Multiverse!”

A flashback to your conversation with Nightmare came back to you, when you’d asked him if he had friends he played cards with, and slowly, you looked at Dream as you asked, “Does… Nightmare… have allies against you?”

Dream faltered a moment and he nodded, somewhat bitterly.

“He has a crew under his thumb, alternate versions of ourselves that have known nothing but misery. He feeds off their pain and torment, in order to make himself stronger. He also has the Destroyer of Aus on his side-”

“Excuse me, the what now?”

“The Destroyer of Aus. His name is Error, and his purpose is to destroy any AU he comes across. He views all other realities as ‘anomalies’; mistakes that need to be erased. My friend, Ink, has been fighting against him a very long time.”

“It’s… just you and Ink against Nightmare, his crew and this Error guy?” You asked in disbelief. 

In spite of the brave face that Dream was wearing, it honestly sounded… like he was so _outnumbered_ by darkness.

“Oh, don’t worry about us, (Y/N), we might be outnumbered, but we’re far from weak or hopeless! Light will always shine brighter in the dark!” Dream grinned, squaring his shoulders as his sockets lit up with shimmering star-like pupils.

Dream’s enthusiasm had you smiling, in spite of the confusion you still felt, as you looked down at your hands.

“It sounds like you’re part of a far bigger picture than I ever thought possible… which begs the question… why _me_ ? I’m just… a human. One out of a fucking _myriad_.”

Dream paused before he took your hand and led you to your bedroom.

You gazed up at the dreamcatcher in the window as he pointed to it.

“I don’t know where you got that, but I heard your soul call to me from its web, and I... “ Dream flushed as he suddenly looked away from you, chuckling nervously. “It’s been so nice to… watch over your dreams. You’re very sweet for a human, so optimistic and it’s refreshing, like a breath of clean air. I’ve been wanting to speak to you, but I wanted to wait for the right time.”

Dream looked wistful as he added, “I’m sorry I’ve intruded on your space so abruptly…”

“Well… I mean, it’s kind of my fault that you’re here, isn’t it?” You paused, and you wanted to smack yourself in the face as you recalled the ‘batty’ words that the shopkeeper had given you.

You had _literally_ invited these two very powerful skeletons into your life by bringing the dreamcatcher home.

“... Were the pancakes good?” Dream suddenly asked, and you felt your heart wrench as you heard the regret in his voice. You turned to look at him, and your conscience prickled at the look he was giving you.

He seemed _so sad_. The largeness of his sockets seemed far more exaggerated, while his former grin had fallen, his shoulders drooped and his whole posture just-

_Oh god, I can’t just send him away empty-handed, fuck me._

“I… you know what, Dream, that was messed up, what your brother did. Why don’t you come by another time, and I’ll cook you dinner or something, to make up for the lost pancakes?”

Instantaneously, Dream’s whole demeanor changed; he stood upright, practically bouncing in place while he cheered, his grin sparkling in his face and his sockets shimmering excitedly.

“Thank you! I would love that!”

After a while, Dream told you he had to leave, and he squeezed your waist in a quick hug once more before leaving, his whole face lit up by a blush as he waved goodbye to you.

You stood in your house for a while, processing what happened before making a decision; you needed to go back to that shop to talk to the lady. 

Dream had done his best to explain your situation to you, but you honestly needed a whole lot more information.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The shop was _gone_. 

You’d found the building, nestled between the shops, but the antique shop was completely different; it looked like it was on the verge of being condemned.

To your dismay, when you crossed the street to get information about the shop that had been there, you were told that it had been empty for years. 

In all honesty, you felt as though you’d been punched in the gut as you walked back home. In addition to this disturbing news, your sleep had been terrible the night before. You wondered absently if Dream and Nightmare had gotten into a fight, too busy with their eternal struggle to invade your sleep the way they had been doing all week.

Well no, to be fair, it was only Dream who had been manipulating your sleep. Nightmare had only entered your dreams _once_.

You flushed as you thought back to how he’d touched you only yesterday; the absolute _ferocity_ with which he had pinned you against the couch and he’d kept your from protesting with that _possessive kiss-_

_That bastard had made you moan like a bitch in heat._

Your mouth was fixed in a straight line as you came back home, feeling frustrated with yourself as you recalled the guilt Dream had made you feel for… kissing Nightmare.

“What the fuck is even going on. Why the fuck did I _let_ that happen…” You mumbled to yourself, trying to reason through it as you began to dress for a workout. It was still early enough in the day you could go out for a run, and you pulled on some athletic shorts, grumbling to yourself as you scowled at your lack of a tan.

Maybe sometime this summer you could get out for some sunbathing or something…

Crouching down, you laced up your shoes, mumbling to yourself.

“I should really make it up to Dream-”

“-Make what up to me?”

You screamed, falling over as you tried to jump to your feet.

A strong grip kept you steady, and you looked into Dream’s startled and frantic expression as he blurted, “Oh my stars, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!”

“Do you and your brother not know how to, like, knock?” You coughed, trying to catch your breath as your shoulders spiked from the adrenaline rush you’d just gotten.

Dream looked sheepish as he scratched at his cheek, “Heh, oh dear. I, um, I keep forgetting that’s… basic human etiquette…. Well no, it’s just etiquette. I uh… do you want me to go and knock on your door?”

You snorted, chuckling as you shook your head.

“Naw, that’s not, uh, that’s not necessary. Hey, I know I said I’d fix you food, but I’m about to go out for a run, I-”

“Oh! No, that’s alright, I… actually may I join you? I can help you train too, if you’d like?”

You took a moment to look at Dream. His long cape and the cowl wrapped around his shoulders seemed… like something that wouldn’t be good for running.

“Um… No offense, but, you don’t seem like you’re dressed for running?”

Dream tilted his head and gave a soft chuckle, reaching up, he undid the clasp for his cape and cowl, looking confident as he replied, “I’ve done a _lot_ in these clothes. Trust me, it won’t be _any_ problem!”

You swallowed dryly as Dream’s frame was unveiled just a little more; you didn’t realize how _form fitting_ his clothes truly were. The cape did a _lot_ to make him look bigger than he really was, and his slim frame had you swallowing as you remembered how _easy_ he’d been to pick up.

In that same vein, you also remembered that he could cut you, and you hesitated.

“I… It’s ok if you don’t want me to go with you.” Dream looked a little hurt, adding with a forced smile, “I understand that I… I probably make you nervous. But, I’d _really_ like to get to know you better...” Dream trailed off, looking crushed, as if you’d already rejected him, and your heart melted at his sad posture.

“Hey now, wait a moment, I didn’t say no. I… If you really want to, you can come with me, that’s fine. Actually…” you thought back to how Dream had fought with Nightmare, the smooth way he had moved, and how strong he’d been, in spite of how badly beaten up he’d been. 

It was extremely possible that not only could Dream keep up with you, _you_ would probably have trouble keeping up with _him_. Your curiosity and competitive nature got the better of you as you shrugged and finished lacing up your shoes, giving a grin when you stood.

“Think you can keep up with me?”

Dream’s sockets flashed challengingly and he grinned.

“Oh I don’t know, why don’t we take it outside and find out?” 

It wasn’t long before you found yourself barely holding pace with Dream as the two of you jogged down the sidewalk together. 

Dream allowed you to lead the way as he practically bounced next to you. You wryly remembered that he was a fucking skeleton, of course he wasn’t struggling for _breath_ ; breathing wasn’t really all that _necessary_ to him, at least, not that you knew of.

The park that you liked visiting was coming into view and you quickly ducked onto the path that you’d worn out between the trees, coming into a secluded area as you paused and bent over, your hands on your knees as you tried to catch your breath.

“Tired?” Dream’s cooing voice made you look up with a quirk of your brow.

“Excuse me for forgetting that you don’t have lungs, Mr. Skeleton.”

Dream laughed breathlessly as he stood with his hands on his hips, correcting you with a chuckle, “Actually, no, I’m not a true skeleton, but point taken.”

You were about to ask him what he meant when Dream moved a little ways from you, pulling his arms up over his head as he seemed to stretch, looking back at you, he gave a soft laugh.

“This seems like a good place to train. It’s quiet… peaceful even. Are you ok to join me?”

His voice was so soft and tranquil, you almost felt hypnotized as you nodded, taking another long breath as you stood parallel to Dream.

He got into a ready stance and waited for you to copy him. A little clumsily, you mimicked his form, tucking your arms at your sides and widening your legs.

Patiently, Dream began to lead your movements, and you found yourself skimming across the ground almost haphazardly as you tried to keep up with him.

Every strike of his arms and motion of his feet was poised and graceful.

In comparison to Dream, you were an absolute buffoon. Dream slowed his actions, to let you see what he was doing, and yet you somehow managed to get your feet twisted up underneath you and down you went, face-first into the ground.

“I, here, let me help you.” Dream helped you up, and he gestured for you to try again.

As you got back into the position he’d shown you, he gently reached forward.

“Here, like this. Loose.” And he moved your arms, gently pulling your shoulders back. 

“Keep your back straight, like this, don’t let yourself slouch. Yes, like that, good!” He chuckled as you followed his lead.

His gentle touch along your arms sent tingles against your skin, and you suddenly realized just how _close_ he was as he continued to guide you, mildly correcting your form as the two of you went.

At some point, he walked behind you, tsk'ing, “You’re letting yourself slouch again-” and you felt his hands at your hips, pulling them back.

Your shoulders tingled as you felt his breath at your ear.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it, it just takes practice.”

Caught off guard by his closeness, you turned to look at him. His face was inches from yours, and he flushed as he looked right into your eyes. The kiss from yesterday returned full-force and you flushed.

“... a lot of practice…” Dream’s voice dropped lower, and you swallowed as he cleared his throat and let you go, stepping back with a pale golden flush.

An overwhelming sense of disappointment filled you at the withdrawal of his presence, and you almost wanted to move closer to him, refraining just in time as he continued speaking.

“A-anyways, um, I’d be happy to train with you again sometime! L-let’s run through that together this time!”

You nodded, and tried your best to recall every move, every tip and instruction he’d given you.

This time, you stayed on your feet, and you felt… kind of badass, moving in sync with Dream before finishing.

Dream was beaming at you, his eyelights were hazy and bright as he moved closer. With a hammering heart, you stood still as he took your hands and gave you a wink, leaning forward.

You felt mesmerized by his eyes and the sound of his voice as he commented softly.

“That was _much_ better. You’re such a quick, willing learner… I feel like I should reward your efforts~”

_Had he really just_ -

All your thoughts screeched to a halt as he invaded your space to press his mouth against your neck and you felt his hand grope at the seam of your crotch. Blood was pulsing through your body and you felt your boxers already growing tighter from his gentle ministrations as his breath warmed over your skin. 

A silky feeling ghosted along your clavicle, and you dimly realized it was his tongue.

At the back of your mind, you _knew_ you should push him away, tell him to stop, that this _wasn’t_ a good idea, but you couldn’t find the words or the will. 

If you were being completely honest with yourself, you didn’t _want_ to tell him to stop. It felt so _good_ , he was so _sweet_ and _cute-_ your heart was beating so loud, it seemed to drown out whatever good sense you had.

And as his tongue traced a slow line up your neck, your mind spun violently, throwing all protests to the wind when he paused at your jawline, drawing back to look into your face with an extremely flushed expression.

“I… is this ok? Am I doing this right?”

A husky chuckle broke from your throat as you took his hand and pushed it roughly against your crotch, letting him feel _exactly_ what he was doing to you. Wildly, he looked down, his breath whooshing out in an exclamation.

“You tell me, Dream. Is this what you’re after?” You bent down slightly, cupping his blushing face with your other hand before tilting his head towards yours.

“Is this what _you_ want?” And you caressed his lips with yours, gathering him into a tight embrace. He squeaked softly which you drank down as you deepened the kiss, curling your tongue over his closed mouth.

Dream leaned into you, and you could feel him growing hot. Or maybe that was you? But undeniably there was heat growing, burning around you and inside of you.

You weren’t sure if he opened his mouth first, or if it was you but suddenly, you were leading him into an intimate dance with your tongue and lips while your hands began to wander down his body. 

Slowly, you dragged your hand over Dream’s chest, feeling his ribs beneath his shirt, raking your fingers over each divot of his ribs and when he whimpered, you delved further into his mouth, swallowing his voice as he gripped at your exploring hand.

You drew back from kissing him to look down, and instantly noticed that he seemed to be glowing even more. Soft, starry radiance was glimmering from beneath his clothes and at each segment of his bones.

“T-That’s incredible.” Dream stammered with a dazed expression as he seemed to bite at his tongue nervously. “C-can we keep going? I… I want more.”

Glancing around, you checked to see if there was anyone around. You and Dream had gone off the trail, it was unlikely anyone would come around here within the next half-hour, especially as it was getting later in the day.

You led Dream over to a tree that was growing at a slant and leaned back against it before pulling him against your body again. He settled over your body eagerly, giving a shy giggle as he murmured, “I like this.”

“I do too.” You beamed slightly, feeling giddy as you led him into another slow kiss while your hands wandered over his body and crept underneath his clothes.

Dream gasped as he felt your rough fingertips brush against his bones and you drew back in concern.

“Too much?”

“N-No, it’s ok, you just, heh, startled me. You can keep going.” Dream breathed, his skull glowing warmly as he gazed at you through half-lidded sockets.

Relieved, you reached forward and ran your finger over his cheekbone before smirking at him.

“Good.”

Continuing your exploration, you leaned forward to taste his clavicles, running your tongue over them before dipping to the side, testing your teeth against his cervical vertebrae to see if he was sensitive there the way you knew _you_ were. You hunch proved to be correct as Dream arched into you, giving a loud gasp as he felt your hand sneak back under his clothes, your rough fingertips clasping boldly at his ribs.

Gently, you thrummed your fingers over each branch of his sternum, further testing his sensitivity as he writhed in your grasp.

Licking your lips, you felt your cheeks burning as you dared to venture further down his body with your hands, reaching for his lumbar vertebrae with curiosity. The first gentle stroke had him keening with surprise and you hissed as he clutched roughly at your shoulders, his teeth clenched.

“A-ah! C-careful, that, hah, that’s sensitive!”

“Oh?” And you slowly dragged the pad of your finger lower, grinning as he lewdly panted for air, restraining his voice with each breath.

As you rubbed against his spine a little more roughly, you marveled at how smooth his bones felt. He didn’t feel porous, the way you imagined a skeleton would feel.

The thought didn’t linger in your mind as you murmured to Dream, “So… can skeletons fuck?”

Dream lit up like a beacon in your lap as he panted softly, “I can do… whatever you want me to. Anything to make you feel good.”

You smirked softly, “That wasn’t my question, Sweet Dream~” and you tickled beneath the lowest set of his ribs.

“Ah!” Dream reared back, clapping a hand over his mouth as he squeezed his sockets shut. Your hand was creeping closer and closer to where his soul resided, and he bit down against the material of his gloves as he tried to shy back.

“Please, hah, n-not there!”

“Not in there, huh? Guess that means I’ll have to explore the _other_ way.” 

The entirety of your hand wrapped around his spine and you felt an overwhelming sense of power as Dream writhed above you. You could feel him shaking, with fear or excitement, you couldn’t say, but the fact that you could so easily manipulate him just by touching his bones was exhilarating.

He had the look of someone absolutely fucked out; his mouth was glistening with golden drops of saliva, his eyelights were swollen and hazy within the darkness of his sockets and you could see his magical sweat lining his bones like amber pearls.

“God, you look _so good_.” You began to stroke his spine, pausing as he squirmed in your grasp. For a moment, you hesitated, wondering if he was uncomfortable, so you relaxed your hold, watching his expressions carefully.

“Why don’t we sit down?”

Dream gave an enthusiastic nod, and you shrugged away from the tree, switching places with him so he was sitting with his back to the tree while you kneeled in front of him.

“Better?”  
  
“Y-yeah.”

Dream reached for his face and bit against the material of his glove while you resumed exploring his body; you couldn’t believe how _sensitive_ his bones were. 

Heat was pulsing over Dream’s entire frame as he felt your bold intentions within your own soul and he trembled in anticipation while you inched your way down from his neck to his torso, tracing your tongue along the curve of every rib. 

There was a strange tingle in your mouth the further down Dream’s frame you went; an unfamiliar sensation, almost the same feeling when you tasted something sour like a lemon, but your mouth wasn’t tingling from _flavor_. Dream was too sweet for that. 

The texture of Dream’s bones began to change, becoming slippery. At the same time, his flavor became far more vibrant, coating your tongue and leaving you wanting more.

When you came to his waistband, you wordlessly began to part the material, your eyes widening with surprise at what you found.

There was something tangible pulsating in the cradle of his iliac crests; a glowing, golden orb that was shimmering with a tantalizing luminosity. 

_“Forbidden fruit,”_ came to your mind as you reached out with your hand to stroke the top of it, only for Dream to squeal loudly.

Immediately, you drew your hand back but Dream snagged your wrist, keeping you close as he explained with an embarrassed smile, “I’m fine. It’s just… my magic gets very sensitive when it manifests down there.” 

“I- that’s your magic?” You looked back down to the orb, longing to touch it again. The sensation had been soft, pliant, almost like jello, and yet, that same tingling sensation that had been in your mouth was now cool against your fingertips.

As you looked at the glowing orb that pulsated at Dream’s pelvis, you had a feeling that this… this was something that you weren’t _meant_ to see. It was something precious, sacred, and you bit your lip; a sense of doubt was wheeling you back.

And yet, Dream held no reservation as he reached for you.

“Please, don’t stop. I _want_ you to touch me here.”

Carefully, you rubbed against that glowing orb again, gingerly stroking it’s underside, and finding a slit underneath.

Your mind almost went blank at the implication of that slit, and you slowly dipped your finger inside, feeling your pants growing tighter as Dream shuddered.

Curiously, you pressed a little deeper, watching as the orb stretched under your finger; a growing sense of… _was it anticipation that fluttered in your soul?_

You pushed in deeper and swirled your finger inside of him, drawing a sharp intake of breath from him.

His legs were trembling and you noticed a very sweet smell perfuming the air… it seemed to be coming from his pelvis…

Your mouth watered.

  
“Dream?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Is it ok for me to taste you?” 

Dream quivered, giving another nod.

“Aw Dream, I need you to use your words.” You tsked softly, longing to hear his sweet voice again.

“I, yes, you, you can t-taste it.” Dream’s foggy expression became a little sharper with worry and self-consciousness as you moved him off your lap, kneeling before him while he shimmied out of his pants and spread his legs for you.

You had a much better view of his glowing magic, and you realized that it seemed to be imitating a human’s pussy.

It was so _small_ , and your mind almost blanked out at the thought of stretching him out.

Your tongue was already hanging loose from your mouth and you drew close to his crotch, pausing before turning to kiss his femurs.

Dream giggled softly as he felt your lips move along his legs, the vibrancy of his voice turning into soft sighs as you drew closer to his pubis. His voice was so musical, cute and god, you wanted to hear him again. Gently, you ran your tongue along the outer part of his magic, grinning as you were rewarded with a pleasured mewl.

If you thought he tasted sweet before, you were now addicted to the flavor of his concentrated magic; eagerly, you lapped up the curve of his pubis symphis before dragging your tongue back down his seam, dipping your tongue inside and flicking it up towards the top. There was a hardness towards the top, and you wondered if it was like a clitoris.

Dream’s breath was so loud, and when you latched onto the pearl at the top of his slit, he broke the stillness of the evening with a loud cry, his hips thrusting up into your mouth and his fingers latching into your hair.

But he didn’t push you away, rather, he pulled you closer as he begged, “Fuck, please, d-don’t stop, please more, I-”

His words became incoherent as you began a rough motion of sucking him in before pulling back, and then repeating, rocking back and forth as you drove your tongue enthusiastically against his entrance with every push forward. His grip on your hair tightened, and suddenly, he yelped helplessly as his pussy clenched and pulsed.

Fluid gushed from the slit of his magic and you blinked with surprise as he soaked your mouth, feeling yourself grow hot as you leaned up to look down at him.

He looked so _undone, a veritable mess…_ _you had done that to him_. 

“Dream,” you murmured huskily, “I need to take you home… _right now_.”

Dream threw his arms around you, and a feeling of vertigo whooshed over you for a moment.

The park disappeared, replaced by your bedroom. Instead of the hard ground, you found yourself kneeling before Dream on your bed.

Dream shyly covered his face, but you leaned down and whispered, “Hey.”

He peeked at you from between his fingers, and you grinned widely, “Dream, I have a very important question.”

“Yes?”

“Can I fuck you?”

Dream’s sockets went wide and you swore that his blush intensified. 

The starry radiance of his frame reminded you of a firefly, and you softly brushed your hand over his cheek as you added in a serious tone, “If you’re uncomfortable, I’ll back off, but god, Dream, I’d _really_ like to fuck you-”

“Actually, (Y/N), I’d _really_ like it too.” Dream breathed.

Permission given, your heart pulsed loudly and you leaned back, pushing your pants down. 

As your erection bounced free from the confines of your boxers, it pointed straight towards Dream, and you moved closer, leaning over him and bracing yourself with one hand against the headboard.

Dream’s eyes glowed in the darkness of your shadow; his expression was love-struck, and you bent down to kiss him as you rubbed against the silky warmth of his slit.

His voice hummed against your lips when your head caught in the slippery groove, and slowly, you began to push inside of him.

He was _so tight_ around you, squeezing you with a silky elasticity that you’d _never_ felt before, and you bit your lip as you looked down, watching as your cock began to stretch the orb that rested in the cradle of his pelvis.

“Hah, oh stars!” Dream’s voice was low, and he squeezed his sockets shut.

“You ok, Dream?” 

“Y-yes, I’m ok! Oh _fuck_ , it feels so good!” He gasped. 

Dream reached for your hips, coaxing you forward until you bottomed out inside him. 

The way his magic slid against your cock was delicious, and you bit your lip as you stifled a loud groan.

“F-fuck, Dream, you feel _incredible_.” You rasped, looking down into his face as he continued to pull your hips towards his pelvis.

Dream’s expressions were twisting with rapture, his mouth gaped open and you dipped down to kiss him, taking advantage of his open mouth to suck on his cute tongue.

The bedroom echoed with his voice and yours as you began to move inside of him, taking it slow at first until he begged you to stop torturing him. Dream unabashedly voiced his pleasure as you obliged; your movements became more aggressive and the sensations coiled tightly inside you the more you stroked yourself within his walls.

An all-too-familiar sensation rippled through your abdomen and you had the coherency ask a very important question.

“Dream, can I, hah, can I cum inside you?” You groaned into the side of his skull.

A tightening of Dream’s hands over your hips was your only response, and you drove forward, striving for your pleasure as the bed squealed desperately underneath you. Sweat was dripping down your spine and glimmering over your arms as you relentlessly impaled the skeleton beneath you, your hips snapping forward relentlessly. 

The springs of your mattress weren't the only thing making noise. Dream was clinging to you, unable to articulate his emotions in words as he hummed and keened, wrapping his legs tightly around your waist. You could feel his magic clench down on you as he suddenly arched, his frame shaking uncontrollably. The added pressure around your length was enough to set you off and you growled loudly as you grimaced with euphoria, slumping onto your forearms as you emptied yourself. The foggy haze of pleasure glowed through you as you leaned against Dream’s quivering frame and you finally took a deep breath, drawing back to look at his face.

_Starstruck._

That was the word that came to mind as you looked into his glowing sockets.

“O _h my stars_.” He breathed.

“Heh, oh my god. That was fucking… that was incredible.” Leaning back, you noticed your cum dripping from Dream’s pussy, and your ego swelled. 

Dream looked embarrassed, and moved to cover himself, but you reached out to him and winked.

“Heh, you look pretty hot with my jizz dripping out of your pussy.”

“(Y/N)!” Dream protested, but you scooped him up into your arms and chuckled. 

“How does a shower and dinner sound?”

Dream’s protests died on his tongue and he slowly nodded, relaxing.

“If, if you don’t mind-”

“Not at all, Sweet Dream~”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You were back to feeling tense and wary.

It had been three days since you’d seen Dream, although, that didn’t surprise you. Dream had mentioned he’d be busy, and he had left you with a reluctant manner. He’d been so touchy after you had fucked him, lingering hands on your arm, your shoulder, and he’d hugged you so tightly before leaving, promising to come back as soon as he could.

You weren’t worried about Dream…

But you hadn’t seen anything of Nightmare since the tentacled skeleton had pushed you down against the couch and made out with you.

As you stood before the Dreamcatcher, you couldn’t help but wonder if he’d gotten bored of you. You were only human after all…

A trickle of sweat broke out over your skin as you looked back over at your bed, where you had fucked Dream.

…

You were well aware that it was possibly the stupidest thing you’d ever done, but at the same time… Fucking Dream had been unlike any experience you’d had, and if given the choice, you knew you’d do it again.

You weren’t keen on the idea of Nightmare finding out that you’d fucked his brother if you were being totally honest.

These days, your sleep was sound, but your thoughts before and after sleep were rife with anxiety.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

You opened your eyes and felt yourself jolt.

Nightmare stood before you, his posture straight and his hands folded behind his back as he gazed at you with an aloof expression.

“Nightmare!” You blurted.

“I’m so _pleased_ you can remember my name.” Nightmare replied and you felt your skin crawl at the coldness of his voice.

You broke eye-contact with him and noticed that you were in his office again, with the desk laid out for a game of cards… _Shang-hai._

You were sure there was some fucking irony to the name of the game and your current situation as Nightmare gestured to the seat, his voice still cold even as he acted completely casual.

“It’s been so long, why don’t we sit down and catch up?”

“Listen, I-”

“ **Sit. Down.** ” Nightmare’s voice dropped an octave and you shut your mouth, feeling your sins crawling along your spine as you obeyed him.

“That’s a _good_ _boy_.” 

There was no wine this time, only tension as Nightmare seemed to corner you at every turn. The deck seemed stacked against you, and you bit your lip, not daring to accuse the skeleton of cheating.

You had a feeling things would go very poorly for you if you did so.

“Well, would you look at that…” Nightmare’s mouth finally pulled into a smile, and you gulped as you looked at his empty hands, your own hand _full of cards_.

“It would appear that I win.” 

With a movement that was almost too quick for you to follow, Nightmare’s four tentacles lashed out at you, grabbing you by your limbs and quickly fastening you to your chair as he lifted himself up by four more of his dark tendrils, suspending himself as he loomed over you like a predatory spider. 

Without another word, he learned forward and violently grabbed you by the chin, forcing you to look into his cold, reptilian eyelight. Holding your gaze, his mouth curdled with a vicious smile.

“I’ve waited long enough; I won the game, and _I won’t be kept from my prize_.”

His grip on your face was painful and violent and you could feel his other hand possessively gripping at your shoulder, sliding down your chest and raking across your stomach. While he groped you, he bent down, placing his skull against the side of your head and you felt him inhale several times.

He was _smelling you_.

A primeval horror flooded your body; you felt like _prey._

He gave a rumbling growl as he finally drew back. 

“You reek of Dream.”

“I can explain-”

You didn’t get a chance to finish as he slapped his palm over your mouth, silencing you as he snarled.

**“Shut. Up.”**

His words cut you like a knife while his touch made you groan into the hand that was over your mouth. Nightmare settled himself over your lap, straddling your helpless body, he reached around and gripped your hair, yanking your head back while he leered at you, his single eyelight searching your face.

“Don’t speak, unless you want me to hurt you… and believe me, _I’d enjoy that.”_

As he released your mouth, you bit your lip, casting your eyes away.

“ _Look at me_.” He snarled and you didn’t dare disobey. 

What exactly was he going to _do to you_?

A ritualistic killing? Would he eat your soul, like the old stories about monsters claimed?

He was _furious_ with you, there was no way you were going to make it out of this _alive_ -

“Dream had his fun and now, _I’m going to erase him from every inch of your body._ ”

Your jaw dropped and as it did, Nightmare swooped forward, crashing his mouth against yours in an insatiable kiss. Using his harsh grip on your hair, he wrenched your head back further and your lips parted in a cry of pain. He instantly took advantage and invaded your mouth with his tongue.

There was no point in resisting him; he had you completely at his mercy and it was all you could do to just _breathe_ . His laugh of triumph vibrated through your mouth and body as he completely overwhelmed every aspect of your body; you could practically feel the sneer on his lips as he continued his pillaging. Undaunted, you tried to push him from your lap, underestimating just how _tightly_ attached he was to your chair.

All you managed was to roughly grind against his pelvis and he gave a rasping laugh as he undulated his pelvis against you.

_You had learned nothing from the last encounter._

The warm friction against your crotch caused you to turn red and, embarrassingly, you quickly became stiff with arousal.

Nightmare hummed arrogantly into your mouth, sliding his lips to your cheek and then down to your neck to whisper into your ear.

“It doesn’t take much to get you going, does it? You’re so _easy._ ” 

The taunt was followed with a bite to your shoulder and you cried out, your hips snapping forward.

“Oh FUCK!” Your voice broke hoarsely again at the pain of his fangs buried into your shoulder, and you gritted your teeth, trembling when he drew back to sneer at you, blood tinting his white grin.

“Heh, I rather enjoy that _pathetically_ limited vocabulary of yours.” Nightmare’s attention was drifting to the tent in your shorts and you found yourself trying to follow his gaze, clenching your jaw with anxiety as he summoned yet another tentacle, sliding it down your shorts and boldly gripping your hard-on with a slippery tendril.

It did you no good to try to restrain your voice as Nightmare gave you a purposeful squeeze, pulling a whimper from your throat. His eyelight snatched up to your face at the noise and he furrowed his brow as he began to stroke you, watching your every expression.

With every pass of his tentacle over your cock, your breathing grew more labored; the hot blood of your body pulsing through your ears when Nightmare roughly slid another tendril around your throat. Leaning forward again, he claimed your mouth in another kiss.

As he did so, you weakly kissed him back, squeezing your eyes shut as you gave into him. There was _no way_ you were going to try to fight or protest in the middle of your own goddamn wet dream.

Emboldened by your decision, you leaned forward as best you could, opening your mouth submissively as you slid your tongue under Nightmare’s, flicking it up towards his teeth and coaxing him to kiss you harder.

He gave a startled noise at your actions; something you didn’t expect from him as his grip on your hair loosened, sliding down to grip your shoulders while he deepened the kiss, allowing you freedom of movement to twist your face against his.

The kiss became sloppier and you felt something like desperation in Nightmare as his touches became less domineering and more exploratory; the tentacle that was stroking your cock coiled around you tighter, until you could have sworn that you were fucking a pussy with the way it pulsed around you, suctioning deliciously against you until you were shaking, your legs tingling with the need to release.

The tentacle around your cock suddenly vanished and Nightmare drew back from kissing you, panting loudly. Opening your eyes, you were shocked to find that a pale skeleton was in your lap, instead of the oily, slippery bastard that had been there a moment before. 

Violet eyelights gazed at you with hazy desire and you choked softly.

“Nightmare, is that you?”

“Y-yes,” His voice was higher, lighter without the darkness of the goop that had covered him before, but it was _undoubtedly him_ , even as you realized that his tentacles were gone, leaving you free to move.

Uncaring over the change that had occurred, you cupped his face and drew him into another kiss before running your hands over his frame.

He shivered under the roughness of your calloused hands, and you drew a soft moan from his non-existent throat as he gripped your shoulders tighter.

The utter _longing_ in his grasp melted your heart, and you allowed him to break the contact.

His face was bewildered as he breathlessly pleaded, “I want more!”

You looked up into his face, god, it was like he was a _completely_ different person, and you had the vague thought that maybe… maybe he was _hiding_ this soft part of himself under all that darkness.

Wrapping your arms under his thighs, you stood up so he was straddled against you before breathing, “Hey, can we go sit on that couch over there?” 

“Yes, that’s an excellent idea,” Nightmare murmured, burying his face against your collar as he suddenly growled, “If you tell _anyone-_ ”

“Don’t worry, Night.” You cooed softly as you sat back, allowing him to settle on top of you. “Your secret’s safe with me…” 

You would have bent forward to keep kissing him, except he reached out and gripped your chin in his hand, preventing you from moving as he narrowed his gaze at you.

“You’ll do as I _say,_ and nothing more.” Nightmare hissed, giving you no time to be confused as he closed the gap and kissed you, his other hand clenching tightly into your shirt before he broke away and rasped “T-take off your shirt.”

You blinked at him before grinning cheekily at his weak attempt to regain the position of power he’d held over you.

“As you wish.” And you reached down slowly, gripping the edges of your t-shirt before pulling it over your head.

The look on Nightmare’s face as he took in the sight of your body was _very_ flattering and he reached forward, almost in wonder, when you snagged his wrist gently, tsking at him.

“How about you level the playing field?”

“I-what?”

You leaned forward, causing him to go bright lavender as you whispered to the side of his skull, “I’d love it if you took your shirt off too. I promise I’ll behave for _you_ ~”

Shivering, Nightmare jerked back from you, looking wary as he reached forward and tugged the oversized jacket off. You were surprised at how much _smaller_ he looked without the goop, fuck, he almost seemed more delicate than _Dream-_

The shirt was tossed right into your face as Nightmare huffed. “Satisfied?”

You shook your head free of the material, putting it aside as you nodded roguishly.  
  


“I think we _both_ will be by the end of the night.” You grinned toothily, and Nightmare flushed a brilliant shade of amethyst.

“I-you-” he sputtered, and you gave an amused smirk at how the tables had turned.

“Heh, you didn’t think i’d actually let you get away with all those innuendos you made before, did you?”

“ _You_ set them up for me, with all the comments you made,” Nightmare mumbled, pouting as he ran his phalanges over the skin of your shoulders with undisguised fascination.

“Like what you see?” You asked, feeling your ego swell before he glanced up at you, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Of course I do, you wouldn’t _be here_ if I didn’t.” Nightmare was _still_ pouting and you gave a smug chuckle as you leaned forward.

“You can do more than _look_ , you know. You’re the one in charge… what do you want from me?” 

Nightmare actually looked startled at that statement, accompanied by the smoldering expression on your face and it took him a moment to recover in order to reply.

“You seem to take delight in telling me what I already know.”

“Knowing is one thing; _doing_ is something entirely different… so, you wanna do me, or-”

Nightmare clamped a hand down over your mouth, preventing you from finishing as he growled, “I will, but only if you _shut up for a moment._ ”

It felt so _good_ to fluster the skeleton on your lap, and you obliged him by remaining quiet, waiting for him to make a move. However, he remained quiet for a while, looking down at your pants in obvious frustration.

_Is he… too shy to ask me to take my pants off?_

Leaning back against the couch, you tilted your hips up and shimmied your pants down, chuckling as you felt Nightmare reach down with his other hand to help you along while he crouched over you to completely tug your pants from your hips.

He settled back over your naked lap, glancing up at you briefly.

“Stars, I can _feel_ you smiling.” His voice didn’t sound hostile at all, if anything, you thought you could feel a certain _warmth_ that hadn’t been there before as he released you, allowing you to speak.

“What, you don’t like my smile?”

“I- I never said that.” Nightmare murmured, almost under his breath, and you flushed.

Feeling at a loss for words, you reached forward and cupped his face in both your hands, brushing your thumbs along the crest of his zygomatic bones softly. He closed his sockets and gave a sigh, leaning into your hands while his frame visibly relaxed. 

Tenderly, you brushed your lips against his forehead, moving to kiss the ridge of his nasal cavity before tilting his face up a little more.

He closed the gap this time, pressing against you with a low whine. 

You released his face, but he gripped your hands before placing them back on his face, murmuring against your lips, “J-just a little longer.”

Without hesitation, you continued to caress his face while he explored your mouth. 

Warm, porcelain-like phalanges began to wander over your shoulders before he brought his hands up over your neck, his phalanges creeping to your face before wrapping around the back of your head.

You moaned softly as he scratched the back of your head with slow movements. Goosebumps moved down your skin when he pressed himself against you, his pelvis grinding into you needily.

Drawing back to take a breath, Nightmare gulped softly looking away from you for a moment.

His voice was too low for you to hear as he murmured.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you?” You tilted your head.

“Can you… help me with my pants?” Nightmare squeezed his sockets shut.

“Heh, gladly.” You reached out to his hips and tugged them down, helping Nightmare stay balanced as he stood for a moment over your lap. You were looking right into his bare pelvis while he kicked his pants off and you realized that he was _glowing,_ just like Dream had before. The glow was much softer, like the light of dusk and as he sat back down, settling himself over your lap, he raised an unsettled brow at you.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, heh, I’m just enjoying the view. You’re stunning.”

He flushed and sputtered slightly, finally looking away from your eyes as he murmured under his breath. It was obvious he didn’t know how to reply to the praise, and it made your heart ache. You _couldn’t_ be the first person to tell him that he was beautiful… _right_?

The question went unanswered as Nightmare wrapped his phalanges tightly around your cock, his sockets focused on your body’s reaction.

  
  


You bit your lip, trying to string together two thoughts while he fucked you with his hand. It took a moment for you to comprehend that his hand was gliding over you as if it was _lubed up,_ and you looked down to see a slippery lavender coating over his fingers.

“I… is that your magic?”

He didn’t answer, choosing to respond by squeezing you tighter and giving a quicker flick of his wrist. 

It was all you could do to maintain your composure, which you were rapidly losing.

“Hah, you’re gonna… gonna make me cum before you get a chance to if you keep that up.” You grunted.

Nightmare slowed, his eye sockets widening a moment.

“Do you…” He struggled for words.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Do you _really_ want me? Like _that_?” 

The question took you off guard and you sat up, putting your hands on his shoulders while you gazed seriously into his eyes.

“If by ‘like that’, you mean me fucking you until you’re screaming in ecstasy? _Hell yeah, I want you like that_.”

Nightmare blushed, and it was your turn to take him by surprise as you bent forward to kiss along his clavicles while you reached for his pelvis, trying to reassure him. 

He arched against your hand when you gripped his iliac crests, caressing the ridges and dipping back to tickle against his cervical column and his grip on your cock tightened slightly. 

The glow around his bones began to increase, seeming to leak down into the cradle of his pelvis to pool into a mass of shimmering, muted light and you tangled your fingers inside of it while he twisted with a short cry of surprise.

“Warn me next time!” He reproached you before whimpering as you delicately stroked the developing magic.

“Heh, sorry. I just.. I couldn’t help myself. You’re so beautiful, I _had_ to touch you...” You murmured absently as you reached up with one hand to rub against his humerus, tilting your gaze into his face.

He flushed at your words, biting his lip as his magic fully developed.

You were about to explore his newly formed parts when he swatted your hands away, his voice coming forward more clearly and confidently.

“I’ll be taking it from here.”

He reached for your hands and pinned them against the back of the couch, settling himself over your erection.

Slowly, he began to lower himself over you and as the magic in his pelvis began to swallow your cock, you gave a lewd grunt. 

It was all you could do to keep from thrusting up into him when he pulled up and then sank back down, his skull completely flushed and the lights in his sockets growing hazy.

“F-fuck,” He moaned, and you bit your lip at how lost to pleasure he sounded as he began to rock his pelvis against you, impaling himself over and over. 

His walls squeezed and contracted around you with a silken warmth, and you felt your pleasure building as he shifted from his knees to crouching down on you, letting go of your hands to grip your shoulders. The angle allowed him to take you deeper and he used your body as leverage while he bounced in your lap.

You fisted the cushions of the couch, glancing down to look at his magic swelling with your length. It was _so_ hot, the way his magic stretched around you, and you moaned out loud, “Fuck, that's _so_ good. Oh god, don’t stop, _please_.”

Nightmare shuddered at your words, his soul swelling at your sincerity and he bent forward to press his mouth against the mark he’d left on you when he’d had you restrained; his voice vibrated against your skin in a wail of bliss and you felt his walls _squeeze around you_. 

Fluid began to gush from his pussy and you gipped his hips as you finally, _finally_ allowed yourself to fuck him back, pistoning into his walls with labored breath. Your pleasure burst like a long-awaited storm and you collapsed against the couch, your head spinning from your orgasm while his juices dripped onto your lap in a messy, glowing concoction.

  
  
  


As the elation of your release clouded your mind and left your heart hammering in your chest, you were vaguely aware of Nightmare slumping forward against your body, resting his head on your shoulder. He lay there for a moment while you caught your breath, purring as you stroked his vertebrae and rubbed circles around his scapula affectionately. Carefully, he sat back up and touched your face with shy wonder in his sockets.

You leaned into his tender hands as he drew you into a slow kiss, lingering for a moment before he pulled back and rested his forehead against yours. His voice was soft and melancholic, absent of the bite it had held before.

“That was… _incredible_ . Regrettably, it’s time for you to go… but, I do hope I see you again… (Y/N)... _(Y/N)_...”

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

  
  
  


“(Y/N)!”

Your eyelids flew open as you felt hands gripping your shoulders while Dream’s anxious voice called out to you with desperation.

Sitting up, you turned to look at him with a groggy expression and he breathed in relief.

“Oh thank the stars you’re alright!” 

“G’morning to you too, Dream.” You yawned, tilting your head back as you looked into his worried expression.

“What’s the matter? Is something wrong?” You forewent asking him why he was here, once again without notice or knocking. That was about to be the very last question on your mind as Dream replied with a frantic voice.

“I c-couldn’t access your dreams last night, and you wouldn’t wake up! Was it Nightmare? Did he hurt you?!”

“I-”

“Don’t be _stupid_.” Nightmare’s voice hissed, and you felt your heart pulse as you looked up at the foot of your bed right into the dark skull of Nightmare. 

You wondered if you had truly been dreaming without his influence as you recalled the pale ivory and lavender skeleton that you’d fucked in your dream. Nightmare turned and squinted at you in this moment, causing you to freeze under his gaze with guilt. To your surprise, he said nothing, although his zygomatic bones tinted pale aquamarine for a moment before he turned his gaze back to Dream, his voice ringing out decisively.

_“This human belongs to me.”_

Dream turned a dark shade of amber, his sockets narrowing as he hissed. “You’re wrong! I-”

“You _what_?” Nightmare stood over Dream, drawing himself to his full height as his tentacles flared out with sharp, threatening edges. Every gesture of his body spelled danger while he gave a vicious sneer.

“You think that just because you got to play with him first that you can _claim_ him as your own?”

“I- wait, what do you mean _first_?”

Nightmare threw back his head and laughed, grinning sharply, “He’s _my mate_ , Dream, and for _once_ in your _miserable life_ you’re _not_ going to take what’s rightfully mine!”

Dream recoiled at first before seeming to gather resolve, his expression growing defensive and outraged while he rebutted with a clenched fist and a sweep of his hand.

_“You’re just going to_ hurt _him if he stays with you, and I won’t let it happen!”_

Nightmare’s expression turned ugly, his socket narrowed as he growled, “I’d like to _see you try to take him from me-”_

Blood was rushing to your cheeks as the skeletons continued to shout at each other, their hackles rising and their postures becoming more and more agitated. 

Standing abruptly to your feet, you had every intention of intervening, but upon standing, you became painfully aware that you had an _outrageous_ case of morning wood. You slipped back into bed, concealing your boner with utter humiliation as you were defeated by your own body.

_Fuck me- wait no, that’s what got me into this mess-_

“Wait a moment.” Your voice croaked from your chest, and both Dream and Nightmare stopped their arguing to look over at you, their expressions angry and bitter. They really looked like they were about to come to blows and you faltered. Resolve began to take root in you as you reminded yourself that this was something _you_ had started. You had to fix it, even if it killed you.

_Haha, welp, I guess this is my karma for committing necrophilia-_

“Listen, I _refuse_ to be another thing that you guys fight over. I understand you two are… probably always going to be at odds, and I get it. Sometimes that’s just how families are. But!” You added loudly before they could interrupt you. “I don’t care that I’m just a measly human to you guys. I’m not going to _let you_ use me as another excuse to _fight each other._ Do you understand? I’ll _break_ that stupid Dreamcatcher if I have to!”

  
“Oh really?” Nightmare bit out, rolling his eyelight as he snarled, “What makes you think the dreamcatcher is _relevant_ at this point? It might have drawn us in, but-” Nightmare shifted so his shadow was draped over you while he sneered, “If you think that pathetic relic _controls me in any way, shape or form, you’re_ gravely _mistaken.”_

“Oh yeah?! I think you’re _bluffing”_ You blurted angrily, your eyes flashing as you spoke with tones of surety. “If it’s really so infantile, why get defensive? Maybe I should _test it out?”_

Unfortunately for you, Nightmare didn’t appreciate your lack of respect. This was made painfully clear when you found yourself jerked out of bed by multiple tentacles, held up in front of Nightmare while he spoke in a deceptively gentle voice.

“It seems you’ve forgotten your place. Do I need to remind you?”

“Nightmare, **let him go.”** ****

Dream had summoned a weapon, a bow complete with a glowing, magical arrow, and had it pointed right at Nightmare.

You flinched in fear, but Nightmare simply glowered and put you back into bed.

“I… I stand by what I said. I don’t want to become a pawn.” You finally muttered, feeling a shameful mix of both humiliation and arousal.

_God damn it, why does Nightmare have that effect on me, fucking hell-_

“Which of us would you choose, (Y/N), if you were given the choice?” Dream interrupted your train of thought with a furrowed brow as he put his summoned weapon away.

“Oh no. No, no, I’m not playing that game.” You replied quickly, holding up your hands as you looked at them both seriously. “I hate the way you treat each other… But, one-on-one, I’ve _enjoyed_ the time I've spent with you both… when you’re not scaring the shit out of me, that is.”

“So then what do _you_ propose? That we _share_ you?” Nightmare sneered abruptly, putting his hands over his hips as he leered, “We could always _split you down the middle, would you prefer that?”_

You shivered at the manic light in his eyes, but before you had a chance to reply, Dream piped up.

“That… might not be a bad idea, brother.”

You couldn’t help giving a terrified look at Dream as you choked, “Oh my god, _please don’t_ kill me, fucking hell-”

“No! No, of course not, (Y/N), I,” Dream flustered. “I, I meant _sharing._ Compromising.”

Nightmare turned, clearly taken off guard as he blinked owlishly at Dream, trying to gauge if it was a _joke._

Dream was dead serious, his golden gaze unwavering as he continued. “I know this won’t change anything between us. But… I don’t want to risk losing (Y/N). He’s made it clear that we’ll drive him away if we fight over him… So… I’m willing to compromise… if it makes _him_ happy, being with both of us, than that’s all I care about.”

Nightmare’s gaze narrowed, his teeth shifting into a sneer.

“Is that _truly_ all you care about Dream?”

“Night, you know damn well it won’t be the _first_ time we shared. It’s clear the two of us have an attachment to him-”

“I seriously doubt your attachment is _sincere.”_ Nightmare fired back.

Dream narrowed his gaze. “Oh? And yours is?”

“Enough to soulbond him.” Nightmare challenged. “What about _you,_ Dream? Would you trust him with something so precious?”

Dream visibly faltered, and you thought you saw something like fear flickering through his gaze. This was getting out of hand-

“Hold up, did you say _soulbond?_ What in the goddamn fuck is that?”

Nightmare settled his gaze solely on you and his teeth gleamed predatorily.

“You humans might call it marriage, but it means far more than that.”

“WAIT A MOMENT, I’M CALLING TIME-OUT.” Your voice cracked as your mind reeled at the word ‘marriage.’ “Listen, I, oh my god, guys, I’m not ready for something like that. I’ve _barely_ known both of you like, for more than two weeks and-”

You yelped as Nightmare suddenly appeared right by your bedside, his socket narrowed as he hissed at you, “Do you really think you have a choice at this point?” 

“Nightmare!” Dream’s voice rang out, his own sockets narrowed as he reprimanded, “ _Stop_ threatening him.”

“Don’t make me laugh, Dream, he’s insulted you as much as he has me.” Nightmare replied with a snide confidence.

Dream pouted as he gave you a reproachful look and you felt a stab in your conscience.

“We… we could _date?_ And see where things go? _”_ You licked your lips as you continued slowly, “There, there has to be some ground rules of course… but if you guys have any consideration for _my_ feelings, I’d rather get to know you more _first_ before we even think about… _soulbonding.”_

Nightmare grinned, in what looked like a smirk of triumph as he turned to Dream.

“If that is how you feel, (y/N), then I have a proposal. We’ll _date_ you, as you desire, and let you “get to know us”… but by the end of the year, you must chose. Him or me.”

You swallowed harshly as Dream chimed in firmly, “In that period of time, we raise a _truce._ No fighting, not here or in the multiverse. Ink and Error have to fight their own battles without us while we settle this matter over (Y/N). Agreed?”

Nightmare scowled before nodding.

“Agreed.”

Dream nodded, turning his bright golden gaze back at you. 

You were shocked at the licentious smile that was spreading over his face and then you realized… he had noticed your boner.

_Oh fuck-_

“If I’m not mistaken, our Human could use some attention at this very moment.”

The blanket that you had been hiding under was snatched away from you by Nightmare’s tentacles, and the dark skeleton sneered as he exchanged a sly glance with Dream.

“What are we waiting for? Let the truce begin.”

Nightmare moved to pin you against the bed when Dream protested vigorously,” You got to have him last night! It’s _my_ turn!”

“I’m not leaving until I’ve been satisfied.” Nightmare rebutted with a growl.

You gulped nervously as they turned to you, waiting for _your_ input.

“I. Um.” You sweated nervously as the thought of being sandwiched between _both_ of them came to mind before you slammed firmly on the brakes, reminding yourself that this _was serious._

“L-let’s talk about those ground rules first, yeah?”

Nightmare’s tentacles recoiled and Dream gave a pout as he nodded with some impatience.

Your soul was thumping in your chest; you couldn’t help the swell of butterflies that burst to life in your belly as you attempted to reason with your two new boyfriends. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope ya'll enjoyed it! ^_^
> 
> If you like what I write, I have a tumblr you can feel free to visit! 
> 
> https://rubydracogirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
